


Tucet růží pro Sherlocka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Tucet růží pro Sherlocka

"Mohu vám nějak pomoct?" ozval se za Johnem příjemný hlas.

John se s vděčným úsměvem otočil na roztomilou prodavačku. Byly doby, kdy by se pokusil ji získat pro sebe, ale po Sherlockovi ho tyhle 'věci' přešli.

"Oh ano, potřeboval bych kytici pro svého partnera."

"K zítřejšímu svátku, že?" vyzvídala bloncka.

"Přesně." usmál se John.

"Když koupíte tucet ruží, pozná, že ho opravdu milujete."

John se rozesmál. "Tak to nevím, zda by mu to nakonec došlo."

"V tom případě přidejte pusu." mrkla na něho prodavačka.

"Pusu? To by nešlo.."

"Nebuďte tak úzkoprsý, homosexuálové jsou normální věc.Znám kamarádku, Claru, která je na holky."

John se chtěl zmínit o Harry, ale rozmyslel si to.

"V tom není ten problém." prohodil nakonec. "Ale ten tucet růží si teda vezmu."

 

*-*

 

"Já sice nevím zda tento svátek slavíš.. zda jsi ho někdy slavil, ale..." John pokrčil rameny.

Nikdo mu přece nebude bránit v tom, aby mu ty růže dal.

"Šťastného Valentýna." usmál se John a položil tucet růží na Sherlockův hrob.


End file.
